The Research Development Core of the Oklahoma Nathan Shock Center is an innovative departure from the traditional structure of similar cores in Nathan Shock Centers. Research Development Cores generally support a limited number of junior faculty members (2-4) within the academic institution using a fixed monetary pilot award (e.g. $25,000-50,000). The Development Core of the Oklahoma Nathan Shock Center is designed to provide unprecedented service to the scientific community at large. Our goal is to increase the number of investigators across the country that conduct research in aging by providing funded access to a series of relevant and specialized technologies not often present within an individual laboratory and educational, mentoring, and collaborative resources that aid in the development of and/or transition to an independent career in research in the biology of aging and age- related diseases (Geroscience). Three goals are proposed for the Research Development Core: Aim 1. Support pilot/feasibility projects for young investigators interested in conducting research in the biology of aging; a. investigators outside of Oklahoma will be supported through the Nathan Shock Center, and b. investigators inside of Oklahoma will be supported through local funding sources. Aim 2. Provide collaborative opportunities for mid-level and senior investigators with interests in Geroscience e.g. investigators with experience in diseases associated with aging but with limited experience in conducting aging research. Aim 3.a. Disseminate novel technologies to the aging community and train researchers in best practices, and b. Evaluate strengths and weaknesses of the Research Development Core. The goals of the Development Core are highly leveraged using resources available to us from the Reynolds Oklahoma Center on Aging, OUHSC/OMRF and local funding agencies. Based on information provided through our website, at national meetings and direct contact with individuals regarding grant awards (NIA/AFAR), we expect that the unique services of the development core will be widely used by investigators across the country and will advance the field of aging and Geroscience research. We expect that this novel program will be transformative for advancing the careers of young scientists and integrating mid-level and senior scientists to Geroscience research.